


Tis But A Scratch

by Alex_Wants_To_Die



Series: The Sun Will Shine On Us Again [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tommy needs a hug, Tommy's a demon, and he gets it, he hates it, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wants_To_Die/pseuds/Alex_Wants_To_Die
Summary: Tommy's horns have started growing and he's not extremely thrilled by it.Especially since his family doesn't know he's a demon.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The Sun Will Shine On Us Again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006338
Comments: 12
Kudos: 589





	Tis But A Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little side story while I work on the main one :)

* * *

It was during moments like these where he despised being a demon.

There were many reasons to hate being a demon: the assumptions, certain urges and cravings, but this took the cake.

His face twisted in pain as he stared at the two large bumps on each side of his forehead reflected on the mirror. The skin was bruised and red at the tips and any kind of physical contact, no matter how gentle, brought pain that whitened his vision.

Right now he was trying to use hair clips to keep his hair away from the affected area, his hands were trembling, he tried to do it as carefully as possible, though this task proved difficult as he wasn't known for being the most gentle person in the world.

This had started about a month ago, when he began getting intense migraines and two small bumps started forming. This had concerned his family, they didn't know what was going on and when they asked if he did, Tommy denied.

He was scared, demons were frowned upon by most people who knew about their existence, there was a possiblity that his family would feel the same way. Disgusted.

He should already have horns, he was 16 for crying out loud! Most demons grew their horns between the ages of 10 and 14, any later than that and there'd be a chance they wouldn't grow anymore; having no horns as a demon is a sign of weakness and trauma.

He just had to wait and see, and if things turned sour, he already had his old bag packed behind his bedroom door to escape.

He stares at himself in the mirror, eyes red and puffy and white knuckles gripping the sink.

His family wasn't dumb, sure, they had their moments but they were far from dumb, they'd eventually find out he's a demon, then they'd kick him out and he'd have to fend for himself again and then hunters would come to kill him and-!

His train of thought is abruptly stopped by a knock on the door.

"Tommy, are you done yet? Techno needs your help in the farm." came Phil's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm almost done, I'll be out in a moment." he turns on the faucet and cups his hands under the water to fill them up, bringing them up and gently splashing the cold water on his face in hopes of reducing the puffiness of his eyes. He takes a deep breath and looks at his reflection one more time before exiting the bathroom and grabbing the farming gloves laying on the couch where he last left them.

His face is damp and dripping a bit of water but he refuses getting his hands anywhere near his forehead for the time being.

He walks out into the field that surrounds the house, scanning his eyes through the farm until he spots a pink haired man hunched over, wearing a slightly worn out sun-hat, seemingly farming what Tommy knew would be potatoes.

He walks up to him, putting on his gloves on his way over, Techno only glances and nods at him before getting back to work.

He regrets wearing a long sleeved shirt after about an hour of farming potatoes, it was hot, it was such a hot day that he almost couldn't focus on the task at hand.

Maybe that's why he didn't expect the white hot pain that spread through his forehead, so intense that there's a slight ringing in his ear and he swore he saw stars.

It was so unexpected and sudden that he didn't even make a noise, only stumbled backwards and tried to stay on his feet.

He hesitantly brings his left hand up to his forehead and- oh, oh that's a lot of blood.

He can feel it dripping down his face and onto his shirt and the floor. He takes his glove off before tentatively bringing his hand back up to where he knew his horns were growing, feeling a slightly rough texture covered by something wet and sticky when his fingers touch the place the bumps previously were.

It hurt, god it hurt, worse than the migraines he's been having for the past month, bad enough that he almost couldn't feel when his hand touched his forehead.

"Uhm, Techno...?"

The man wearing a messy bun only hums, gesturing for him to continue without looking up or turning away from his task.

"My skin just... exploded?" he didn't mean for it to sound like a question but the shock was still setting in.

"Your what just what?" Techno turns to look at Tommy, his mouth opens a gape when his eyes settle on the small horns sticking out of Tommy's head and that's probably the biggest reaction he'd have.

Tommy could practically see the cogs turning in Techno's brain before the situation finally sets in and he seems to remember blood is supposed to stay inside someone's body.

He quickly stands up straight, grabbing Tommy's arm and leading him into the house.

He sees both Wilbur and Phil in the kitchen, most likely preparing lunch as it was nearing midday.

"Wilbur, go get some wet towels and bandages." the order makes both men turn to look at the duo that entered the room, their expressions quickly changing from calm to concern and panic.

Wilbur doesn't ask questions, dashing off to the bathroom as Phil approaches Tommy and sits him down on the couch.

Techno hesitantly brings his hand up to push the hair that had fallen from the clips due to sweat back, tilting the boy's head up in the process.

Tommy leans slightly away from his hand, it was hot, probably from the gloves he'd been wearing a few moments ago.

When had he taken the gloves off?

He's shaking, and he honest to God prays that they assume it's from pain because he knew he'd burst into tears if they asked if he was feeling okay.

Wilbur is back as quickly as he went, holding a roll of bandages in his arm, a wooden bucket filled with water and some towels inside as well as a white t-shirt with red sleeves slung over his left arm.

He sets the bucket down as gently as he can with shaking hands, Phil doesn't waste time in grabbing one of the wet towels, twisting it for it to become damp and dabbing gently on Tommy's face to clean the blood.

Tommy was thankful the man with the bucket hat had started on the lower half of his face but that plan seemed to go to waste as the wounds kept gushing blood.

Phil's wings flutter before folding tightly together, a nervous habit he had. Said man looks up to meet the youngest's eyes.

"Tommy, can I touch your forehead?" the question is asked so quietly the boy almost doesn't hear it over the continuous ringing in his ears.

He takes his time processing the question, apparently too long as Wilbur gently shakes his left arm from his spot bedises the blond.

"I- Yeah. Go ahead."

As soon as the towel touched his forehead a wave of pain hit him and his vision darkened. When his vision went back to normal both Techno and Wilbur were holding him upright, one of Techno's hands still holding his hair back, now bloodied up.

Phil keeps whispering apologies as he dabs and re-wets the towel he's using, this goes on for probably over half an hour until his forehead and horns are stained with blood but clean enough to see the damage made.

By his brothers' reactions he assumes it's gruesome, Phil hesitantly presses his hand against an upper spot on his right horn, he doesn't feel Phil's hand but feels him pressing against _something_. He almost throws up at the idea of it being his skin, still covering the horn.

Phil brings the towel up again, cleaning as much blood as he can before grabbing the roll of bandages sitting besides him. He passes the bandages to Techno before grabbing Tommy's face in a firm yet careful grip.

Techno starts wrapping the bandages tightly around Tommy's horns, making the boy scramble to grab onto Wilbur's hands to ground himself.

"Does it have to be this tight?"

"Yes."

Tommy stares at the floor as Techno puts away the bandages, anxiously chewing on the corner of his lip as he tried not to fiddle with his fingers while Wilbur was holding his hands.

Phil's grasp on his face softens when the sound of a sob fills the otherwise silent room; and suddenly there are thick hot tears streaming down his face as he tries to silence his sobs.

He turns his head down and hides his face with his arms, hiding away from his brothers' stares, his cheeks flushing in shame and embarrassment.

"Tommy, what's wrong?"

The sound that leaves his throat didn't seem completely human but his worries were eating him up inside, stomach turning at the thought of his family leaving him.

He didn't want to be alone, not again, he wouldn't survive it.

"Tommy?"

He sniffs, feeling gentle hands moving his arms away from his face, he looks at Phil's caring and concerned eyes and feels himself break more, a sob shuddering his whole body.

He tries getting words out, tries to tell them what he actually is but the words get stuck on his throat and his sobs interrupt him; he wants to tell them, just rip the bandaid off and get the conversation over with.

Arms wrap around him, Phil runs his hand through the back of his head and just holds him, offering fatherly comfort he hadn't ever been able to experience as a child.

He grips Phil's robe, burring his face onto the man's shoulder, he feels a gust of wind as Phil's wings open to wrap around him and his brothers.

He feels a hand rubbing his upper back, probably Wilbur, and fingers tapping an unknown rhythm on his lower back, definitely Techno, never a fan of physical contact but wanting to offer comfort.

He tries getting words out again after he's calmed, but again his throat refuses to make a noise so he settles for tracing the letters on Phil's back until the man understands.

D. E. M. O. N.

D. E. M. O. N.

D. E. M-

"Demon?"

The flow of tears seems to start again as a sob leaves his body and he nods, gripping onto Phil tighter, he doesn't want to let go.

Phil's embrace tightens as well, reassuring, a promise he wouldn't leave.

"It's okay buddy, it's okay, let it all out." Wilbur's quiet and soothing voice makes a wail break from his vocal cords, tears blurring his vision and nose stuffed.

Phil starts to pull away and a wave of fearful and desperate panic rushes through Tommy's body as he pulls Phil back in. He wasn't ready to let go yet.

Phil makes some kind of gesture and Wilbur's the one to stand up this time, Tommy can't see where he's going but his heart pounds loudly at the thought that Wilbur is getting his belongings so that they can get rid of him.

It makes another wail sound through the room, painful and desperate.

"Tommy, we're not leaving you."

He feels the way Phil's body stiffens at Techno's words, if could hold onto him any tighter, Tommy would.

"What?" he pulls back, this time Tommy doesn't pull him back, he's never heard Phil use this tone of voice, he sounded shocked, it was such a sharp contrast from his calm or otherwise joyful demeanor.

"No, no, no, no. Tommy, we're not leaving you." Phil's thumbs gently clean away the tears falling down his face "We never will."

"Yeah, you're stuck with us, wether you like it or not." Tommy moves his gaze to Wilbur, the man coming out of the kitchen holding a tray with four steaming bowls of soup he and Phil had been making for lunch. Wilbur sits next to him.

Wilbur's attempt at lifting the tension proved successful as Tommy laughed, using his sleeve to clean his tears and stuffy nose.

Techno quietly holds out the t-shirt Wilbur had brought previously, standing up when Tommy takes it.

Phil also stands up, walking over to a basket filled with blankets beside their couch, he takes one out before going to sit besides Tommy.

Tommy had already changed his shirt when Techno came back with his favourite book: Up, a story about an old widowed man who goes off on an adventure in his flying house in search of his wife's dream destination.

The blanket is thrown comfortably over Tommy and his brothers snuggle closer to him, offering comfort as Techno brings over and sits on a beanbag.

He takes off his sun-hat and pulls his glasses from their place tucked on the collar of his shirt before putting them on.

He opens the book and starts reading, interrupting the story to eat and to make a few jokes once in a while as he goes, knowing it cheered up his younger sibling.

Tommy brings his feet up on the couch, eating the vegetable soup and tugging his blanket closer to himself. He's happy. He's safe.

He'd be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a comic 0sdok (on Instagram) made about his OC, so please do check him out!
> 
> The idea of adding Up as a book really came on whim since I didn't want movies to exist in this universe.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
